The present invention relates to a novel powder composition for capacitors, to a sintered body using the composition and to a capacitor using the sintered body.
With an increasing demand for down-sizing in shape, high-speed processing and larger capacitance of electronic instruments such as cellular telephone and personal computer, capacitors smaller in size and greater in capacitance are needed.
Among down-sized capacitors, tantalum capacitors are preferably used because it has a large capacitance for the apparent size and exhibits good performance.
In this tantalum capacitor, a sintered body of powdered tantalum is generally used for the anode body. In order to increase the capacitance of the tantalum capacitor, it is necessary to Increase the amount of the powder for capacitors used or to use a sintered body with a surface area increased by pulverizing the powdered tantalum.
According to the former method of increasing the amount of the powder for capacitors used, the capacitor size is necessarily enlarged and the requirement for downsizing cannot be satisfied. On the other hand, in the latter method of pulverizing the powdered tantalum to increase the surface area, the leakage current value (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cLCxe2x80x9d) increases although the capacitor may be increased in the capacitance. Thus, the both methods have problems in performance.
As an approach for solving these problems, a capacitor has been studied which uses a sintered body of a powdered material having a dielectric constant larger than the tantalum. As such a material having a larger dielectric constant, niobium is known.
Assuming that the leakage current value of a sintered body after electrolytic oxidization measured at a voltage of 70% of the electrolytic voltage after a lapse of 3 minutes is defined as an LC value, the LC value of a sintered body using a high-capacitance powdered tantalum having a product CV of the capacitance and the electrolytic voltage of 40,000 per 1 g is, usually around 30 xcexcA/g. Whereas, the LC value of a sintered body using conventional powdered niobium is 100 times or more larger than that.
Furthermore, the conventional capacitors using a such a sintered body as this material have another problem in that the reliability is low due to deterioration of the capacitance, and cannot be used in practice.
As such, the capacitor using a niobium sintered body disadvantageously allows the electric instrument to greatly dissipate the electric power in vain due to the LC failure. Furthermore, not a small number of capacitors deteriorate and decrease in capacitance after the use for a few years, failing in gaining sufficiently high reliability, and therefore, these cannot take the place of conventional tantalum capacitors in practice.
On the other hand tantalum capacitors are also demanded to have larger capacitance, lower LC value and smaller deterioration in the capacitance.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a highly reliable novel powder composition for capacitors, a sintered body using the powder composition for capacitors, and a capacitor using the sintered body, which are favored with lower dissipation level of power and smaller deterioration of capacitance than capacitors using conventional tantalum powder.
The present inventors have made extensive research and have found that the above problems can be solved by a powder composition for capacitors comprising powdered tantalum or niobium and a specified amount of a compound having a silicon-oxygen bond, having an average particle diameter of about 0.1 to about 5 xcexcm, a part of which may be nitrided, thus achieving the present invention.
That is, the present invention is to provide the following powder composition for capacitors, sintered body obtained from the composition and a capacitor using the sintered body.
1. A powder composition for capacitors, comprising a tantalum or a niobium and a compound having a silicon-oxygen bond.
2. The powder composition for capacitors as described in 1 above, wherein the composition comprises a compound having a silicon-oxygen bond in an amount of at least 0.5% by mass.
3. The powder composition for capacitors as described in 1 above, wherein the composition comprises a compound having a silicon-oxygen bond in an amount of at least 1 4 by mass.
4. The powder composition for capacitors as described in 1 above, wherein the composition comprises a compound having a silicon-oxygen bond in an amount of from about 5 to about 30% by mass.
5. The powder composition for capacitors as described in 1 above, which has an average particle size of from about 0.1 to about 5 xcexcm.
6. The powder composition for capacitors as described in 1 above, wherein at least a part of the components comprised in the powder composition for capacitors is nitrided.
7. The powder composition for capacitors as described in 6 above, wherein the tantalum or niobium comprised in the powder composition for capacitor in partially nitrided.
8. The powder composition for capacitors as described in 6 or 7 above, wherein the nitride amount is from about 500 to about 50,000 ppm by mass.
9. A sintered body obtained by sintering a powder composition for capacitors described in any one of 1 to 8 above.
10. A nitrided sintered body for capacitors, obtained by allowing a sintered body using a powder composition for capacitors described in any one of 1 to 5 above to stand in a nitrogen atmosphere to thereby nitride the sintered body.
11. The sintered body as described in 10 above, wherein the nitrogen amount is from about 10 to about 150,000 ppm by mass.
12. A capacitor comprising a sintered body described in any one of 9 to 11 above as one part electrode, a dielectric material formed on the surface of the sintered body, and another part electrode provided on the dielectric material.